mtgfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Cronología de la Guerra de los Hermanos
La Guerra de las Antigüedades, también conocida como la Guerra de los Hermanos, fue un conflicto que se desarrolló en Dominaria a razón de la enemistad que surgió entre los hermanos Urza y Mishra por las piedras de poder Thran que encontraron en Terisiare. La Guerra de los Hermanos 1 * Nacen Urza y Mishra el primer y el último día del año, respectivamente. 10 * Los hermanos se convierten en aprendices de Tocasia. 12 * Muere el padre de Urza y Mishra, un noble argiviano. 16 * Urza y Mishra descubren los restos de un ornitóptero. 20 * Tocasia y los hermanos descubren las Cuevas de Koilos, donde se encuentra el portal cerrado a Pirexia. Los hermanos rompen en dos la piedra de poder del portal por accidente. De vuelta en el campamento de Tocasia, aumenta la tensión entre los hermanos por poseer ambas piedras. Cuando se enfrentan utilizando sus respectivas piedras, Tocasia trata de detenerlos, pero la explosión resultante la mata. Mishra huye al desierto, y es esclavizado por los nómadas Fallaji. Urza se convierte en ayudante de Rusko, un relojero de Kroog. 21 * Urza se casa con la princesa Kaila bin-Kroog de Yotia. Mishra obtiene el control sobre un dragón de vapor pirexiano y se convierte en el "hechicero" jefe de los Fallaji. ~23 * Tawnos se convierte en aprendiz de Urza. Ashnod se convierte en la aprendiz de Mishra. 26 * Korlisia, Argive, Yotia and the Falajji meet on a peace conference in Korlis. This ends in disaster. The Warlord of Yotia dies, leaving Urza in charge. Mishra recruits more dragon engines from Phyrexia. * Los sacerdotes de Gix abandonan su monasterio para asentarse en las Cuevas de Koilos. 27-28 * A new peace conference in Kroog also ends disastrously and is the official beginning of the Brothers' War. * Kroog is destroyed by dragon engines. The Qadir of the Fallaji is killed. Mishra is appointed the new Qadir. * Gix regresa a Dominaria. 28-64 * The Brothers' War rages on. The Carthalion family joins Mishra's side of the battle. 29 * Harbin born. 33 * The Third Way is established in Terisia City, but is infiltrated by the Brotherhood of Gix. 34 * Feldon uncovers the Golgothian Sylex. 35 * Argive and Korlis effectively unite. Urza is appointed Lord Protector of the combined kingdoms. 38 * The combined kingdoms invade and liberate Yotia. Yotia is subsumed into Argive and Korlis. 39-42 * Urza's forces press towards Tomakul, where Mishra is situated. The forces are routed ten miles from the city. Tawnos is captured. 43 * Ashnod helps Tawnos to escape. The Brotherhood of Gix discover this and persuade Mishra to banish her. Ashnod leaves for Almaaz. Tawnos returns to Argive. Harbin begins training as an ornithopter pilot. Mishra's forces begin to attack Terisia City. 44 * The Gixians betray the Third Path. Terisia City falls. Hurkyl is killed. Drafna, Feldon and Loran flee. Loran is later captured by Ashnod, who takes the Golgothian Sylex. 55 * Harbin discovers Argoth. 57 * Gix lures Urza and Mishra to Argoth. The brothers strip the island of its resources during their battles. 64 * The final battle of the Brothers' War takes place. Gix makes all the artifact creatures in both armies go berserk. During the battle Ashnod hands the Sylex to Tawnos before she is killed by Gix. Tawnos gives it to Urza. Mishra is revealed to have been altered by Phyrexian constructs. * Urza activa el Sylex. LThe blast obliterates Argoth, turns Urborg into a swamp, and sends all of Dominaria into an Ice Age. Urza ascends. The Shard of the Twelve Worlds begins to form. Gix and his minions retreat to Phyrexia. * In the aftermath of the war, Argive, Yotia, Yomuk, Malpiri, and Korlis collapse. Almaaz is the only city-state on Terisiare to remain intact. The Dark Age begins. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Categoría:Historia Categoría:Eventos